Symmetrical Snowman
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: Kid, Liz and Patty go out to make a snowman early in the morning however it doesn't turn out to be as good as planned.


Hello I'm back with a Soul Eater fanfic! This was one of my old ones but again I've re-uploaded it. This was originally going to be set up at Christmas but I completely forgot about it so this can be just a winter's theme instead. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Snow was building up all over the rooftops of Death City. It matched perfectly with the glimmering Christmas lights on the huge tree in the centre of town, where everyone gathered to party and sing carols. It was also where Lord Death and Kid had their announcements and council meetings for special occasions.

Everyone loved that magical time of year. Always something to do, always so exciting and everyone was out having fun snowboarding, ice skating, sleighing, shopping and partying of course!

The next morning, very early in the morning, Patty, the energetic Thompson bounded up and down all over Kid's mansion shouting cheerfully. "It's snowing! There's more snow! Get up big sis! Let's go out and play in the snow!" Liz grumbled as her little sister kept tugging on her duvet. "Patty, it's 5:00 in the morning. Leave it another three hours." Patty wasn't the kind of person who would listen.

Especially not to her big sister. She always claimed Liz was a fusspot. "Come on Liz! Stop being such a sloth! Come on, it's almost Christmas so we might as well make the most of it!" Liz groaned and rolled over. Patty pouted and then bounded over to Kid's bedroom. The younger Grim Reaper did not like being disturbed as that was one of his rules in his household. But again, Patty didn't care. She was too excited to sleep. She completely ignored the sign on Kid's door saying "Please knock at all times"

She broke into his bedroom and bounced on his bed. "Kid! Wake up! Wake up! There's more snow now! LOTS more snow! Let's go play!" she squealed hugging Kid round his waist. Kid's reaction was like Liz's, only slightly more angry. "It's too early Patty. Wait until the sun's up." Patty just laughed and kept jumping. "Patty, get off my bed. I'm trying to sleep" he said quietly. "Hahaha! Snow! Snow! Yaay!" Patty said clapping her hands like a little girl. Kid's teeth barred. "Patty, get off now" he growled. Patty was too excited to listen and kept bouncing. "PATTY! Get off now!" Kid yelled throwing back the covers, Patty being thrown back with them. "Don't you EVER read the sign on my door?! KNOCK AT ALL TIMES!"he shouted at her. Patty flinched as Kid towered over her. "I want to have my peace and quiet okay! Wait until I get up!" He inhaled deeply and got back into bed.

Patty shivered at the uncalled situation. "I...I'm sorry Kid." She whispered. Kid just grunted and rolled over. "I'm sorry Kid" she said louder this time. Kid sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Patty, look I'm sorry for yelling at you, but do you realise how annoying it is with you bouncing on my bed when I'm trying to sleep, and at a very inappropriate time? It's 5:20, this is not the time to be messing about. I know you're excited but we'll go out in the snow later. Now just go back to bed" he said as he lay back down massaging his head. Patty's lip trembled. "But.. Kid. The northern stars are out as well. That's also why I wanted to go out in the snow. So we can look at them from a better view."

Kid sat upright and looked at Patty his eyebrows raised. "What? The northern stars are out aswell?" Patty nodded. Kid went over to his window and sure enough, he could see the bright twinkling lights coming from the stars stuck onto the dark blue sky. "It's so pretty isn't it?" Patty whispered. "Yes it is." Kid agreed. "This is actually quite a rare occasion. There's only the bright stars but not the stars like the northern lights." "So... can we go out and see them?" Patty asked hopefully.

"Patty, it's too cold out there. Once the sun is up it will get warmer. And I still need to sleep. You can see the star s from inside here." "Pleeeeeease? Just this once?" Patty begged with puppy eyes.

Kid sighed. Every time Patty did this, she looked so helpless and innocent he couldn't refuse. Even if he did, her lip would tremble and she would burst into tears. And he never wants to upset her that way. "Okay okay fine. But just this once okay?" "Yipeeee! Thanks Kid!" beamed Patty as she hugged her "older brother". Kid smiled and patted Patty's head. "We need to wrap up warm because it will be very cold out there. Get dressed and we'll go out in the snow"

Patty went flying across the corridor to her sister's bedroom. "Liz1 Wake up! We're going outside in the snow! Yipeee!" she squealed clapping her hands in joy. Liz looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:45. It was still too damn early. "Patty.I've told you before. I am not going out at this time." Patty's eyes gleamed. "But Kid-kun said we could go out because of the northern stars that are up aswell!" Liz's head shot up. "What? You're kidding me? That's very rare!" Patty dragged her over to the window and the northern lights shone bright blue from the sky. " Wow! It's been years since I saw one of those. Not the typical star at all." "Kid-kun said we could go! He is our master after all! We can go, can't we Kid-kun? Huh? Huh?" Patty said skipping up and down. Kid nodded and smiled as he got on his black cloak, like his fathers. "Yes. I did say we could, Liz. Just for this once though. We won't go out before light often as we still need restoration." Liz groaned sleepily. "How can you be so patient with an idiot sister like mine?"

Patty heard Liz's hurtful words and whimpered. "You've hurt her feelings, Liz. This is only one occasion." Claimed Kid as he got his gloves on.

Liz gave in. "Alright alright. I want to see them too. But I really don't like getting up at this time of day." Patty beamed. "They would be gone by daylight! Come on, it'll be exciting!" as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her out. Once they got out, the breeze hit them but they looked at the lights. It was one of the most amazing sights ever. They all beamed at the lights above them. Kid's eyes gleamed in reflection. "So... symmetrical. It's wonderful" he murmured. "Beautiful!" Patty echoed amazed by the brightness. Liz yawned. "Well I wanted to come out to see this but seriously I'm getting tired. Let's go back to bed."

"No no no! I wanna build a snowman!" cried Patty pulling back on Liz. "Kid-kun, you will help me build a snowman will you?" she pleaded the young reaper. Kid was still mesmerised at the stars. "Yeah sure" he replied blandly.

Patty and Liz started working on their snowman whilst Kid got too distracted by the lights. They all shine pretty colours almost like a rainbow. "I feel like I'm in the North Pole" murmured Kid happily. "Everything is so symmetrical it's wonderful. It makes the world so perfect. Ahh forget the stupid clouds they're nothing special even if they are symmetrical most of the time. This is the life" he sighed as he lay back against the bench to gaze up at them. He quickly snapped out of his trance when Patty called him. "Hey Kid! You said you would help us with our snowman! We've almost finished it!" she giggled. Kid couldn't help but smile. "Sorry. I was too busy with the beautifully outlined symmetry of the lights." "Well we've just putting on the nose. Wanna help us do the last bit?" Liz asked as she placed on the carrot.

Kid nodded and stretched. "Well, what do you think of it so far?" Patty asked beaming. Kid narrowed his eyes as he studied the snowman carefully. His eye twitched and his mouth curled into a frown.

"What is this?" he asked quietly. Patty giggled. "It's a snowman of cour-" "No! I meant, what is that meant to be?" Kid interjected pointing at the patterns on the snowman. Liz smiled. "This is how we always did our snowman when we were little, Kid. Do you like it?" she said standing beside it.

Kid barred his teeth, always a danger sign. "Kid what's wrong?"Liz asked with concern. "Does... Kid not like our snowman?" Patty said quietly. "No I don't and it's no wonder!" snapped Kid. Liz and Patty were shocked at his outburst. "Kid, why do you hate it? We put a lot of effort into this!" Liz argued back. "It's unsymmetrical that's why!" shouted the OCD grim reaper. "What do you mean. "unsymmetrical"? demanded Liz angry that he had insulted their masterpiece. Kid nitpicked the details. "There! There! Everywhere! Prime example, the arms! The twigs should be wide apart from each other not hanging down as it's unbalanced! And the nose should be smack bang in the middle! And what's with the eyes? They are lopsided! Put them in place and they'll be in good condition! The mouth, what the hell have you put for the mouth, thread wool? How lame. Just stick on a few stones and put them there and then you have the perfect symmetrical snowman!"

Patty started shaking as she felt like she was about to cry. Liz was more angry than upset. "What is it with you and your OCD? Why does everything have to be so "perfect"? So what if it isn't? It'll take more time if you make it symmetrical and all neat and everything and this is what we decided to make and you didn't even make it and whichever way we do it, that's our choice! You don't have to be so rude!" she snapped. Kid stepped back in horror. "You... you think I'm rude?" he said quietly.

"No! No you're not that rude Kid! You're a nice boy really! That was just unexpected!" blurted Liz trying to change the subject. Kid broke down and thumped the ground. "You're right. I am rude. I'm a worthless steaming pile of cow dung. I don't deserve to live. I belong in the sewer with the rats and I stink like garbage." Patty couldn't help but give a nervous giggle at Kid's bizarre comments.

Liz sighed. "Kid, get over it. It's not the end of the world if it's unsymmetrical. If you worry so much about it being unbalanced why don't you make your own snowman? Believe me, that will take longer than you think and the more you'll fuss the more you'll stress about it and never get it done."

Kid breathed and stood up. "Well... okay. But I'll make sure it is all in good detail. Otherwise I'll just bring myself down. But I'll give it a try." The Thompson sisters smirked at each other as they lay watching the star lights as Kid began to compete against their snowman with his newly built one.

But after 30 mins, the sisters were so tired after being up all that time, they fell asleep after hearing Kid's grunting and muttering in frustration. Three hours later, the sun was up but the northern stars had faded. Liz and Patty woke up and stretched. "Had we been out here all night?" Patty asked sleepily. Liz looked at her watch. "It's only been three hours. Crikey" she muttered. They could hear Kid cursing and groaning in the near distance. "What's he doing? Hasn't he finished his snowman yet?" Liz muttered yawning. They went over to check further and were snickering at the sight. Kid was still working on the bottom! He was growling as he tried to get the base right. " Damn this unsymmetrical crap. I need the coal buttons to be in good shape." "Oh hi Kid. How's it coming along?" Liz questioned, smirking. Kid jumped in fright. "Liz! Patty! Er... good morning! Did you err... sleep well?"

The sisters grinned at each other. "Yeah we did actually Kid. How is your "masterpiece" coming?" Liz asked edging closer to the snowman. Kid blushed furiously as he backed away from the snowman.

"I know. It's useless isn't it?" Kid mumbled fumbling with his hands. Liz and Patty burst out laughing. Kid glared at them. "Why are you laughing? I did the best I could! It may not be that good but I just wanted it to be perfect!" Liz chuckled and patted Kid's shoulder. "Well we did inform you that you need to cut back on your OCD. It's not good to be too symmetrical and quit worrying how it looks like. The more you are concerned about it's, position the more you will tire yourself out. Really Kid it's no big deal. Just have a bit of fun. Even if it's the slightest lopsided, at least you know you made an effort rather than a big blob with perfectly lined buttons" she giggled.

Kid groaned and flumped himself onto the pile of snow banging his fist. "I'm terrible! I'm a stupid donkey! A jackass! I can't believe I've just done this!" he wailed. Liz and Patty giggled. "Come on Patty. Let's leave the nutcase to it" as they walked in to warm themselves up. Kid banged his head and started rolling around in the snow until he shot up and gaped at what he had just made. "Oooohhhh! Such wonderful symmetry!" he gasped at his figure of a snow angel. "Liz! Patty! "

* * *

A/N Well there you go. A sweet fanfic about being in the snow!` ^^ Hope you liked it! I suppose that brings a moral in for you readers. Don't be too concerned about symmetry and being perfect. It will just waste time. Please leave reviews and tell me what you liked about it. If you don't then Kid will tell you you are "asymmetrical"! XD


End file.
